Amour sauvage !
by Gaypowa
Summary: Quand Sam et Blaine sont amoureux et excités, ça donne ça !


**COUCOU LES LOUPS ! Me revoilà avec ce lemon ! **

**Il est pour mon chouchou : Alounet !**

**J'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Pairing : Blam !**

**C'est du M. Il y'a du lemon.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**C'est mon premier lemon, soyez indulgents :')**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques mois que Blaine avait avouer à son meilleur Sam, qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, Sam fut flatté.

Sauf que depuis que Blaine et Kurt sont redevenus amis, le petit brun laissa le blondinet de côté, il était seul.

C'est vrai que depuis que Rory, son ex-petit copain** irlandais**, Sam se sentait plus que seul, il avait eu Blaine pour l'aider, mais maintenant il était de nouveau seul.

Il décida d'aller voir sa meilleure amie, Quinn Fabray.

Il marcha quelques minutes avant d'arriver chez la belle blonde.

Il frappa à la porte et elle ouvra :

- Oh Sam, tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle ?

Le blond se contenta d'hausser les épaules et entra la tête baissée.

Quinn devina que son ami n'allait pas bien, donc elle l'emmena dans son chambre, pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement.

Une fois dans la chambre, Sam s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille, cette dernière prit la parole :

- C'est Blaine n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question surprit Sam qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle comprenne si vite.

- Euh bah...

Il était prit de court là.

- Ecoute, j'ai vu comment tu le regardes. Je sais que tu as souffert à cause de ta rupture avec Rory, mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose maintenant. dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Sam.

- Tu as peut-être raison...

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Dis moi la chose que tu préfère chez lui ? demanda t-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Son délicieux parfum. dit-il sans réfléchir.

Son amie rigola de bon cœur.

- Je vois, et bien maintenant, tu vas foncé chez lui et tout lui dire !

Il hésita quelques instant. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Il prit Quinn dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit de la chambre. Direction : La maison de Blaine.

Quand il commença à se rapprocher de la rue où Blaine vivait, il ralentit, le stress commença à monté.

- Ne te dégonfles pas Evans ! se dit-il à lui même.

Il marcha encore un peu et arriva devant la maison de Blaine. Il toqua.

Blaine ouvrit la porte assez vite, un peu trop vite.

- Oh Sam ! s'exclama le petit brun.

Sam ne répondit rien, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le torse de Blaine ! Blaine était poilu, on ne dirait pas comme ça.

Le pantalon de Sam commença à devenir étroit, très étroit.

- Oh euh.. Désolé je m'entraînais à la boxe. dit-il en reprenant un tee-shirt, viens, entre.

Sam secoua sa tête et entra.

Blaine indiqua les escaliers pour qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre.

Sam s'essaya dans un pouf et Blaine sur son lit.

- Avec Kurt vous vous êtes remit ensemble ? demanda le blond innocemment.

Blaine ne répondit rien. Il ne réagit même pas.

Il finit par répondre quand Sam allait passer à autre chose.

- Non. On préfère rester amis, c'est mieux comme ça, puis mon cœur est déjà prit. dit-il en fixant Sam.

Le cœur de celui-ci fit un salto dans sa poitrine.

- Oh.. Et qui ? demanda t-il avec un rire nerveux.

Blaine se leva et s'agenouilla devant Sam qui osé à peine respirer.

- A ton avis gros bêta ? rigola Blaine.

- Puck ? Finn ? Jake ? Ryder ?

- Tu le fais exprès hein ? dit Blaine en souriant de plus belle.

Sam souria.

- Moi ? souffla t-il.

Comme réponse il eu un baiser passionné de la part du brun.

Il se levèrent, mais ne cessèrent pas le baiser. Mais au bout d'un moment l'air se fit rare et ils se séparèrent.

Blaine commença à retirer son tee-shirt et il essaya d'enlever la chemise de Sam, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

Blaine ne comprit pas.

Sam le poussa sur son lit.

- Tu vas avoir droit à un show privé beau gosse.

Ledit beau gosse ce mordit la lèvre inférieur et regarda Sam avec envie.

Sam commença à** danser** lentement et sensuellement.

Il retira ses convers en se baissant de façon suggestive.

Il recommença sa danse et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Son torse musclé apparut petit à petit. Blaine cru que son jean allait exploser.

Et la chemise tomba, laissant apparaître de magnifiques abdos dessinés.

Ensuite il commença à déboutonner son jean.

Il envoya son jean dans un coin de la pièce.

Son boxer rose était tout déformé par l'énorme bosse.

Il se positionna au dessus de Blaine.

- T'es encore beaucoup trop habillé beau gosse.

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le blond lui arracha son jean.

Le boxer blanc de Blaine était dans le même état que celui de Sam.

Sam plongea sur les lèvres de son nouveau petit copain.

Le brun caressait le torse du blond en gémissant. Ça en fut trop pour le blond il enleva son boxer et celui de Blaine et plongea sur le sexe de ce dernier.

Blaine prit par surprise et par l'humidité soudaine autour de son chibre poussa un cri rauque rempli d'excitation.

Sam suçait divinement bien ! Blaine était aux anges.

- A mon tour.

Et Blaine se retrouva au dessus de Sam.

Le sexe de Sam était plus imposant, il devait faire 18 centimètres tandis que celui de Blaine faisait 16.

Le brun se baissa lentement pour faire languir le blond mais ce dernier était trop impatient. Il attrapa la nuque du brun et le força à prendre son immense sexe tendu en bouche.

Ce que Blaine fit.

Sam cria de plaisir ! Un plaisir intense.

Le brun faisait des miracles avec sa bouche, mon dieu.

Sam allait juter dans la bouche de Blaine si il continuait.

Il se retira et allongea Blaine sur le ventre.

Il se baissa, écarta les fesses de Blaine et commença à le lécher. Ce dernier gémit très fort.

La queue de Sam vibra à ce doux son.

Quand le brun fut assez préparé Sam cracha sur sa queue et prit une capote.

Blaine s'était retourner entre temps et s'installa de façon pouvoir accueillir le sexe du blond.

Sam le pénétra d'un coup sec, beaucoup trop excité pour attendre. Blaine ne cria pas mais gémit.

Sam donnait des coups de bassin fort et puissant pour le plus grand plaisir du brun.

Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, il prit donc la queue de Blaine en main et commença à la masturber avec sa main forte.

Ils transpiraient tout les deux, tels deux bêtes sauvages.

Le blond toucha la prostate du brun et ce dernier se resserra autour de son petit-copain.

La bite de Sam explosa dans la capote, Les chutes du Niagara de sperme. La capote était remplie.

Il continua ses mouvements de bassin et Blaine éjacula, son **foutre** tout** collant** sur son torse et la main du Blaine.

Sam se retira et s'allongea sur le lit.

- C'était...

- Putain de trop bon, acheva Sam.

Le brun ria.

- Au fait, je t'aime. dit le blond en embrassa la joue de Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi.

**Voiloooooooooooooou.**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu. Et sorry pour les fautes.**

Bisous bisous.


End file.
